


Such A Tease

by afteriwake



Series: Just A Little Bit [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect opportunity opens up for Amy to get Sherlock very aroused in public. Unfortunately for him, there was a very important meeting she had to attend that she completely forgot about, but she more than makes it up to him later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this really great blog at Tumblr called **imagineyourotp** and I grabbed what feels like a million prompts for this series. I'm seriously about to spam you guys. The prompt I answered for this one was "Imagine your OTP is sitting outside at a cafe (or similar place) when Person A decides to rest their feet on Person B's chair between their legs. Person B ignored it until A starts rubbing their foot against B's privates but still going about whatever they were doing as if nothing is happening and ignoring any requests to stop from B. After this goes on for a while, Person B has almost reached their limit and is struggling to keep quiet and still. Suddenly Person A looks at their watch and jumps up, saying they have to be somewhere and walks off while quietly laughing to themselves. This leaves B flustered and in an embarrassing situation, having no choice but to try and "calm themselves" before leaving. They later get their revenge." Obviously Sherlock is not the type to get flustered, but otherwise I follow the prompt pretty closely.

She found she was actually _more_ attracted to him since they started doing normal dating things. In the month they'd had the friends with benefits arrangement they both had opened up more, sometimes putting more emphasis on the “friends” part as opposed to the “benefits.” She really honest to God did consider him one of her friends now. And since they'd decided to date he opened himself up more as she did the same. They had a pretty good understanding of each other now, knew more about the other, and she found she really liked it. The last month had been really great.

The fact that they were now dating did not stop them from shagging. In fact, it seemed they did it more now than they had before, mostly because now they weren't having to sneak around John any more. They were respectful of him and not throwing it around in his face all the time, because it was still taking him time to get used to the whole idea of the two of them dating, but it was nice to hold his hand or give him a kiss, and the fact that they didn't have to wait for John to not be around before they did anything was an added bonus.

Today they had decided to have lunch at a cafe. The weather was warmer than usual so Amy suggested they eat outside. The table was fairly small so even though they were sitting across from each other they were pretty close. She supposed she would rather have been sitting next to him, let her hand linger on his thigh as a sign that she was thinking it might be time to finish their food and have a quickie. But there was something nagging at her, something she swore she was forgetting. Still, she at least had time for lunch.

She thought for a moment and then grinned. Sherlock was busy on his phone, which was understandable as he was texting both Molly and Lestrade about the newest case. She wasn't helping as much on this one because it was really more John's area of expertise and she was going on a three day photo shoot the next day. She offered her insight where she could but otherwise was trying to occupy some of Sherlock's free time before she had to go. But the position they were in right now could be interesting.

She had been wearing heels today, just because she could, and she slipped her feet out of them and propped her feet up on his chair between his legs. He didn't notice at that point, or if he did he didn't show her he did. She slowly stretched her foot out and rubbed up against him. “You should stop doing that,” he murmured after a moment.

“I'm not doing anything,” she said innocently, continuing to do exactly what she'd been doing before. She could feel him respond, and she had to try very hard to not grin wickedly.

“You are trying to arouse me,” he said. “It will not work.”

“Because you have control?” she asked, going back to her food and taking a bite.

“I am a master at control,” he replied.

“Says you.” She continued to eat her lunch and play with him at the same time. As she ate she'd glance over and see him shift slightly, trying to move away from her foot. She just stretched out a little more. Oh, she was getting to him. She could feel his erection and she knew that if she kept going he was going to have to take care of it or be embarrassed the moment he stood up.

“Stop it, Amelia,” he said, setting down his phone and looking at her.

“I thought you had control,” she said with a smirk, taking her spoon and sucking on it seductively. “You're obviously losing what tiny bit you had left.”

He watched her and licked his lips slightly. Oh yes. He was _definitely_ aroused right now. He had the look he usually did right before they either fooled around or had earth shattering sex, depending on how much time they had and how alone they were. She was trying so hard not to smirk because that would just put him in a foul mood. If she showed that she knew she was getting to him, that she was playing with him just to get him worked up, she wouldn't get any satisfaction. It was almost as though she was walking a fine line with this little game.

“What's to stop me from finding a secluded place and shagging you right now?” he said quietly.

Now she allowed herself a little smirk. “The fact that you wouldn't want to get caught,” she said, reaching over for her drink and taking a sip. “No matter how badly you want to shag me you'd never live it down if you got caught and Greg found out.”

“I'm very close to doing it anyway,” he said, staring intently at her. “You'll be gone tomorrow and it will be a few days until I get to see you, unless your plans change.”

Then it hit her, the thing she was forgetting. She glanced at her watch. Damn. She had a meeting with her agent in thirty minutes to go over the particulars of the shoot because the location had changed and it had completely slipped her mind. She quickly pulled her feet away from him and pushed her chair back, trying to put her heels back on without hitting the table. “I have to go.”

“Why?” he asked, looking at her as she stood.

“A meeting with my agent that I completely forgot about,” she said, grabbing her purse. She went over to him and kissed his cheek, then looked down at the bulge in his pants. “You might want to take care of that before you stand up,” she added with a slight smirk.

“I'm not going to let you get away with this without retribution,” he said sourly.

“I'm sure I'll pay for it later,” she said. “Just remember, though, that I'll be gone for three days.”

“Trust me, I'm not about to forget.”

She moved away from the table. “I'll see you in a few hours.” And with that, she left, chuckling to herself. Yeah, she surely was going to pay for that next time they slept together, but it had been worth it. She still had the smile on her face when she got to her agent's office, and kept it as they were going over the particulars of the shoot. The meeting lasted two hours and then she went back to Sherlock's home. He was there and John was cooking. “Smells nice, John,” she said as she came into the sitting room.

“It's going to take a while to cook. It's been cooking for the last three hours but the root vegetables are still hard,” he replied.

“So it's a stew, then?” she asked, setting her purse down.

“Yeah. There's more than enough for you to have some too.”

“I'd love some,” she said. “It's going to be a few days of take-out and room service, if I'm lucky.” She went over to Sherlock, who was sitting in his favorite chair, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Miss me?”

“I suppose,” he said, not looking at her. “I didn't appreciate the cold shower I needed to take in the middle of the day.”

“I'm sorry,” she said, and she actually did mean it. She sat on the arm of his chair and leaned forward more. “I'll make it up to you,” she whispered near his ear.

“How?” he murmured.

“I'll please you without pleasing myself,” she replied. “That would be revenge enough, right?”

“I suppose,” he said, licking his lips slightly.

“You just have to make sure when I get back I get a very nice homecoming. After all, it will be three very lonely nights for the both of us.” She glanced at John and saw he was busy. She then reached down and kneaded his thigh a little bit with her hand. “In fact, since it's going to be a little while till dinner is ready, I'll do it right now.” She let her hand drift upwards more, keeping her touch light.

Sherlock looked down at her hand, then back at her. “John, could you please let us know when dinner is ready?” he said, not turning away from her.

John chuckled slightly. “Don't be too loud.”

“We won't be doing anything to get loud about,” Amy said innocently.

“Sure you won't,” John said. “I'll let you both know when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you,” Sherlock said. He stood up and offered Amy his hand, and when she took it he nearly pulled her to his room. She chuckled slightly at his eagerness but let him. After all, it was the least she could do for her bit of fun today.


End file.
